uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Miracle
Tiny Miracle is a robot from a segment of Uncle Grandpa called Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy and the recurring character in Uncle Grandpa. Tiny Miracle makes Tiny Miracles happen whenever somebody needs them and when he does, he does it while doing a crazy dance move which usually makes thing worse than they were to begin with. His catchphrase is "Did somebody say Tiny Miracle?" He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Physical Appearance Tiny Miracle is a gray robot with a round head and two blue eyes and a cylander shaped nose. He has a mouth that is a set of a few lights that blink when he talks. He has a yellow shirt that says "I love fun" on it. He also wears a red cap. Tiny Miracle also has two robotic arms and 3 legs and 3 red sneakers. Personality Tiny Miracle is a happy-go-lucky, fun-loving robot who is always ready to play around and have fun. He also loves to help people out if they are in need of a Tiny Miracle. However, Tiny Miracle sometimes has too much fun while helping people, and when he helps them, he usually messes something else up but even after he makes a mistake, he is still a happy and excitable little robot, willing to help fix that one which only causes more problems that he will be ready to fix. Relationships Uncle Grandpa Tiny Miracle was seen helping Uncle Grandpa in the episode "Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy". Uncle Grandpa needed help opening a jar of burgers and Tiny Miracle smashed the jar onto the ground. After that, he needed his help again with cleaning up the mess he made. He helped him again in the episode "Big in Japan" by playing the organ at Mr. Gus's funeral for him. Mr. Gus Tiny Miracle helped Mr. Gus in the episode "Jorts". When Mr. Gus needed help getting his Jorts off, he just kept getting a bunch of unnecessary tools out. Tiny Miracle took a really long time to do it and didn't get his Jorts off until after Mr. Gus changed his mind and decided he wanted to keep them on. He was also the organ player at Mr. Gus' funeral in the episode "Big in Japan." As in the episode "Prank Wars", Mr. Gus gives him a dollar for when he calls Pizza Steve as the telephone to send him to the Pizza Eating Contest as a prank. Pizza Steve Tiny Miracle and the gang were working real hard for Pizza Steve in "Food Truck" and was getting real tired of the work Pizza Steve had put them through until they decided Pizza Steve was being to greedy and stopped working for him. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Tiny Miracle was trying to protect her when the hungry customers were eating the RV in "Food Truck", While trying to protect Giant Realistic Flying Tiger in a cage-like state Tiny Miracle said, "She's not on the menu". Frankenstein Frankenstein tried to get Tiny Miracle unstuck from the big orb of weird in the short after Uncle Grandpa Retires. They show teamwork just like with any in the gang. Crazy Baby In Uncle Grandpa Movie, these two got off on the wrong foot as they both were sitting together in the movie theater, and Tiny Miracle asked Crazy Baby if he's ready to see the movie, and Crazy Baby squirted milk on Tiny making him surge out. Gallery Trivia *His catchphrase is "Did somebody say Tiny Miracle?" *He appeared on the title card for "Uncle Grandpa for a Day". *Tiny Miracle is the second cartoon character to be voiced by Tom Kenny, the first was Spongebob SquarePants, however, Tiny Miracle is the first minor character to be voiced by Tom Kenny. *He appears in the Uncle Grandpa game "Belly Bag Bonanza". *He also seen in the theme song. *He made a cameo in "Big in Japan" as the organ player for Mr. Gus' funeral. *He makes a cameo in the episodes "Belly Bros" and "Uncle Grandpa Sitter", however in these episodes his cap color is black instead of red and his shirt is blue instead of yellow. *His "Tag Bot" form resembles Gary the Destruction Robot from Uncle Grandpa Sitter *He can drive as seen in Uncle Grandpa Retires. Appearances Episodes *"Belly Bros" (Cameo) *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter" (Cameo) *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" (Title Card) *"Jorts" *"Big in Japan" *"Prank Wars" *"Food Truck" *"Aunt Grandma" *"Haunted RV" *"Escalator" (Mentioned) *"Tiger and Mouse *"Pizza Steve's Diary" *"Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle" *"Misfortune Cookie" *"Numbskull" *"Uncle Grandpa Land" *"The Fan" (Toy) *"The Package" *"Uncle Grandpa Retires" *"Secret Santa" *"Uncle Grandpa Movie" *"The Return of Aunt Grandma" *"RV Olympics" *"Costume Crisis" *"Uncle Grandpa Runs for President" *"Robo-UG" *"You Can't Handle the Tooth!" *"The Phone Call" *"Surprise Party" *"What's the Big Idea?" *"High Dive" *"Chess Master Steve" *"Tiny Miracle's Tiny Miracle" *"Exquisite Grandpa" Shorts *"Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy" *"Uncle Grandpa Cooks a Burrito" *"Scary Cyborg Guy" *"Smile Juice" *"Who Wants the Last Pickle" *"Out of Fuel" *"Football" *"Uncle Grandpa's Free Dancing Lesson" *"Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics Vol. 82" *"Sun of a Dra-Gun" *"Inside the Director's Mind with Uncle Grandpa" *"Guess the Character" *"Picture Imperfect" *"Uncle Grandpa's Incredible Journey" *"Here Piggy Piggy" (Non-Speaking) *"The Case of the Missing Bike" Crossovers *"Say Uncle" (Briefly, in video game) Quotes *"Did somebody say Tiny Miracle?" *"What's happening to your legs, Mr. Gus?" *"Have you seen my wallet?" *"Okay! Ready for Jorts removal!" *"No problem!" *"How did I do?" *"Oh nothing, perhaps I can be of assistance." *"All right, let's get this started!" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Robot Characters